aspectabund
by megaria
Summary: Letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one's face and eyes. Sekali lagi, Thorn senang bukan main. Bisa dapat cuti yang sama dengan saudara-saudaranya, menghabiskan waktu 24 jam penuh selama dua minggu di tempat liburan bersama kakak-kakak favoritnya, dan mendapat kejutan berupa lembah dengan banyak aneka flora yang unik-unik.


Thorn senang bukan main.

Dia bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama saudara-saudaranya yang semakin jarang bertemu karena misi yang mereka jalani. Sejak bergabung pada TAPOPS, Thorn merasa agak kesepian. Waktu mainnya bersama Taufan dan Blaze sering batal, malah hampir tidak pernah ada jatah selama sebulan. Bukan hanya pada dua kakak favoritnya tapi juga pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Waktu tau mereka dapat cuti di hari yang sama Thorn melompat kegirangan. Waktu cuti mereka akhirnya dihabiskan penuh di Planet Nyu selama dua minggu. Sejujurnya Thorn tidak terlalu peduli pada apa saja kegiatan yang menunggu nanti, bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga saja sudah cukup. Apalagi kakaknya yang dijuluki beruang kutub itu bisa ikut. Wah… Senangnya bertambah berkali lipat. Soalnya Ice terkadang jatuh sakit tiba-tiba dan akibatnya rencana berlibur sekeluarga pun terpaksa batal.

Bangun, mandi, dan sarapan di tempat penginapan bersama membuatnya bernostalgia. Ah, seandainya Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga ada rasanya pasti lebih lengkap.

"Aku menemukan lembah musim semi!"

Solar tiba-tiba masuk dan berkata seperti itu. Agak aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak? Perlu diingatkan, mereka sekarang berada di planet yang seumur hidupnya hanya punya satu musim yaitu musim dingin. Tapi mengingat Solar yang kadang suka berekspetasi yang tidak-tidak tentang satu hal, jadi tidak ada satu pun dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Bahkan Blaze saja sampai cekikikan.

Bisa saja Solar berhalusinasi.

Kejam memang. Namun si bungsu ini benci musim dingin, kan? Solar mungkin yang paling pintar (sering kali disebut jenius) tapi karena yang paling muda daya imajinasinya masih sangat besar. Thorn juga tapi bedanya Solar cenderung lebih suka mewujudkan imajinasinya dengan cara apa pun. Dan cenderung terlalu percaya kalau hal itu adalah nyata.

Solar cemberut melihat reaksi kakak-kakaknya, minus Ice yang masih dikurung oleh pasukan penjaga serigala alien. Padahal yang dia katakan benar. Duh, kapan kakak-kakaknya itu bisa mendengarkan selain masalah strategi? Solar 'kan juga ingin dihargai selain usahanya membuat strategi dan eksperimen.

"Tapi yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan adalah," Solar mengambil beberapa kentang goreng lalu makan sambil berdiri. Tak peduli meski Gempa menegurnya. Si bungsu memang paling bebal dari yang lain. "Kak Ice sekarang dikepung oleh sekelompok serigala alien. Mungkin penduduk asli sini. Dan di sandera di lembah musim semi,"

Hening.

Oke, mari lihat reaksi masing-masing dari kelima kakaknya.

Halilintar tersedak kopinya, Taufan melongo, Gempa menjatuhkan dan memecahkan piring yang berisi jatah makanan Solar, Blaze syok, dan Thorn mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Thorn paham kondisi macam apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan disaat itulah keempat kakak Solar berteriak heboh.

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Aspectabund

Letting or being able to let expressive emotion show easily through one's face and eyes

Elemental siblings AU

ThornIce Brotherhood

…...

Masih ada hubungannya sama Apricity

…...

"Adik nyebelin,"

"Ya ampun, masih diungkit juga? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf,"

"Maksudmu dengan cara mengatai kakakmu sendiri dan memojokkan mereka? Permintaan maaf macam apa itu?"

Solar mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Semua orang punya cara sendiri bagaimana menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Lagi pula, memangnya Kak Hali sendiri pernah minta maaf padaku? Tidak, kan?"

"Oh, jadi ini adalah balas dendam?" tanya Halilintar. Kedua tangannya tergepal kuat menahan marah. Kalau saja ada satu kata lagi dari Solar yang sengaja membuatnya marah, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menjewer telinga si bungsu.

Namun sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Gempa lebih dulu melerai. Alhasil, perdebatan untuk kesekian kali antara si bungsu dengan si sulung berakhir begitu saja. Lawan debat Halilintar biasanya tidak jauh dari Taufan atau Solar. Adik-adiknya yang lain juga pernah, tapi itu pun kalau memang benar-benar sudah membuat Halilintar marah besar atau paling tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Bahkan Ice. Iya, cukup mengejutkan ternyata Halilintar pun juga pernah melawan air dan es.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?

Setelah mengatakan berita menghebohkan, Solar disuruh (baca : dipaksa) menunjukkan lokasi Ice berada. Ke lembah musim semi khayalannya. Tadinya loh ya, tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kelima kakak Solar itu diam tidak terkutik. Reaksinya antara terpesona dan tidak percaya. Setelah puas memandang pemandangan mereka turun ke lembah musim semi yang sangat unik itu. Lalu Ice datang menghampiri entah dari mana dengan wajah berseri yang sontak membuat kelima saudaranya mendekat dengan wajah panik plus khawatir. Belum selesai sesi wawancaranya tiba-tiba seekor serigala dengan warna nyentrik muncul dan menggonggong galak. Diikuti sekitar lima serigala lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Blaze berteriak marah saat melihat adik kecil kesayangannya itu ditarik menjauh bahkan dikepung oleh serigala yang jumlahnya malah semakin banyak. Solar diam saja memerhatikan kakak keempat dan pertamanya yang malah beradu mulut dengan Tika dan keluarga. Bahkan mereka berdua masing-masing sudah menggenggam senjata. Gempa panik dan bingung menangani situasi, Taufan dan Thorn juga bingung tapi mereka memilih mengikuti Solar yang diam. Sampai akhirnya Taufan menepuk kedua tangannya, menyadari sesuatu dan paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ice juga menghentikan dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua pihak.

Singkat cerita, setelah itu mereka berkeliling bebas di lembah. Meski diawasi tapi toh mereka cuek-cuek saja. Blaze kesal tidak diperbolehkan mendekati Ice yang di jaga ketat Tika seakan dia adalah musuh. Tika juga masa bodo dengan pembelaan Ice.

Taufan membuat angin mini dan terbang melihat lebih jelas pemandangan lembah dari atas. Solar yang tidak membawa kameranya pergi bersantai ke sisi favoritnya, Thorn tadinya juga ikut tapi kembali lagi ke posisi kumpul untuk meminta izin Gempa memperbolehkannya membawa semua tanaman yang sekiranya menarik perhatian mata besar lucunya. Halilintar mengambil tindak tegas menolak permintaan tapi tak tahan juga dengan tingkah imut adiknya yang satu itu akhirnya terpaksa menganggukkan kepala. Permintaan Thorn diubah menjadi hanya boleh membawa paling banyak lima tanaman. Dan tidak boleh nego.

Sekali lagi, Thorn senang bukan main.

Bisa dapat cuti yang sama dengan saudara-saudaranya, menghabiskan waktu 24 jam penuh selama dua minggu di tempat liburan bersama kakak-kakak favoritnya, dan mendapat kejutan berupa lembah dengan banyak aneka flora yang unik-unik.

Serasa di surga dunia.

"Hm, yang mana, ya?" Karena ini adalah kesempatan satu banding sejuta yang belum tentu juga bakal kemari atau menemukan tempat luar biasa seperti ini lagi, Thorn harus berhati-hati memilih. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "Aduh, bingung. Aku mau semuanya, kenapa dikasihnya cuma boleh lima?"

"Eh? Tapi tidak semua tanaman cocok dengan tanah dan pupuk yang biasa aku pakai. Lagi pula, ada beberapa tanaman yang tidak cocok tumbuh di pot," gumam Thorn. Kepalanya celingukkan ke kanan ke kiri mencari, membandingkan, dan memutuskan tanaman apa saja yang dia bawa pulang. Beberapa belas menit berlalu dan dihabiskan berkeliling, Thorn belum juga menemukan tanaman yang cocok. Ada sih yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia terlalu ragu untuk memilih. Bagaimana kalau tanaman itu ternyata tidak cocok, sulit beradaptasi, dan berakhir mati sebelum tumbuh cantik seperti disini?

Thorn menghela nafas sedih. Dia memang tidak bisa memilih sendiri dan selalu saja butuh bantuan orang lain. Kembar keenam itu berpikir sebentar, haruskah dia kembali dan bertanya kepada salah satu kakaknya?

Hm, tidak buruk. Apa salahnya meminta bantuan?

…...

"Tanaman? Kalau memang mau lebih baik ambil bunga kerangka, bunga anemone putih, pohon empat warna, dan mungkin kaktus? Aku bukan kamu yang fanatik tanaman," jawab Ice. Tangan kanannya ditaruh di kepala Tika yang seketika langsung tertidur. Es dan suhu dingin adalah kelemahan para serigala. Makanya habitat mereka adalah lembah musim semi bukannya tempat lain di Planet Nyu. Tapi meski begitu, para serigala memiliki kemampuan khusus yang sangat mengerikan sebagai gantinya.

"Aku sempat berpikir itu juga tapi…"

"Kamu ragu?"

Thorn mengangguk sedih sambil memainkan jari. Sepertinya masih belum terima kesepakatan dengan kakak sulung. Waktu kembali, dia berharap bisa bertemu Halilintar dan kembali bernegosiasi namun ternyata orang yang di cari tidak ada. Gempa dan Blaze yang tadinya masih disekitaran sini juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Hanya ada Ice seorang yang sedang tiduran di perut Tika dan beberapa serigala yang ikut tidur mengelilingi Ice.

Thorn tidak tau apa yang membuat kakaknya itu begitu istimewa di mata para serigala. Mungkinkah secara harfiah mereka berdua sama?

"Mau kubantu mencari lagi?" tawar Ice. _Mood_ tidurnya sudah hilang sejak tadi dan dia bosan berdiam diri ditempat yang sama berjam-jam. Melihat wajah Thorn yang langsung berseri membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Adiknya ini mudah sekali menyatakan perasaannya dengan ekpresi wajah.

Setelah berkeliling dan berdikusi panjang akhirnya Thorn bisa memilih tanaman apa saja yang akan dia bawa. Kebetulannya lagi, lusa sudah waktunya mereka kembali. Dan Thorn bisa memulai aktivitas percobaan menanam tanaman unik di pesawat bersama Solar dan Gempa yang kadang ikut membantu. Coba lihat wajah kembar keenam Boboiboy bersaudara itu yang selalu memasang wajah polosnya! Senyumnya merekah lebar sekali dan tak henti-hentinya cekikikan kegirangan. Rasanya seperti bersama kakak keduanya yang sangat murah senyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kak Ice!" ucap Thorn dengan wajah secerah matahari. Terlalu cerah dan bercahaya, Ice sampai-sampai menyipitkan matanya karena silau. "Aku senang sekali bisa main sama kakak!"

"Kita 'kan habis berkeliling mencari tanaman yang cocok untukmu bukannya bermain," kata Ice membenarkan. Adiknya ini memang suka sekali asal bicara dan sering kali menyalah artikan suatu kata.

"Tapi, kita bisa pergi berdua jalan-jalan begini sambil bicara banyak hal. Bermain juga punya banyak gerak, kan? Kita 'kan sejak tadi banyak gerak, bukannya itu juga termasuk?"

Ice mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kukira kamu mau ambil pohon gulali," katanya lagi.

Thorn menggeleng. "Kata Kak Gempa, kebanyakan makan gula tidak baik. Solar juga sudah menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kalau terlalu banyak makan gula."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Katanya nanti kita akan berubah jadi manusia gula! Terus nanti malah masuk ke dapur untuk bumbu masakan! Aku tidak mau!" jelas Thorn.

Ice sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Duh, polos betul adiknya ini. Benarkah mereka berumur sebaya?

"Bunga yang mirip bunga hydrangea juga tidak buruk. Warnanya unik dan cantik! Aku baru tau ternyata bunga bisa membuat perpaduan warna yang sangat tidak biasa. Kakak suka, kan?"

"Emm… mungkin?" Dia memang bukan penggemar bunga atau tanaman namun tidak berarti Ice membenci mereka. "Tapi kenapa bunga ini? Kukira kamu mau ambil yang lebih unik lagi,"

"Aku ingin kakak bahagia,"

Ice menghentikan langkahnya. Thorn ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga lalu menatap kakaknya bingung. "Ada apa?" Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Kakak sakit? Apanya yang sakit?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

Ice diam sebentar lalu memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kamu milih bunga ini?"

"Supaya… kakak bahagia?" jawab Thorn ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Habis… Kak Ice akhir-akhir ini diam terus,"

Ice mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Thorn buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat kakak sedih, bahkan sampai menyendiri meski kita sedang liburan. Kupikir kakak memang terganggu dengan keramanaian yang aku, Kak Taufan, juga Kak Blaze buat seperti bagaimana Solar dan Kak Hali bereaksi. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Kak Ice selalu menonton kami dari jauh dan ikut bahagia."

Thorn menunduk dengan wajah sedih, tak berani menatap Ice yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Bunga yang lain memang cantik tapi yang ini lebih cantik. Dan lagi artinya bagus. Reaksi yang bunga ini berikan juga bagus. Mereka akan mekar dan memberikan kebahagian. Aku memang bukan pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang baik tapi tiap kali ada masalah, biasanya aku akan bicara pada tanaman. Mungkin… Kak Ice perlu coba."

Ice kadang ragu apakah benar Thorn adalah kembarannya yang berusia sebaya. Sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil, padahal usianya sudah menanjak delapan belas tahun. Sering kali bersikap semaunya dan ceroboh (tidak sampai sebar-bar Blaze) yang kadang kala tidak menunjukkan sisi dewasanya. Seakan-akan ingin selamanya terjebak dalam pikiran anak kecil. Tapi meski begitu, Thorn yang paling tulus diantara mereka bertujuh. Dia akan menolong siapa pun dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat orang yang disayang bahagia.

Apakah ini tindakan sama yang dia lakukan pada orang lain? Thorn sangat patuh pada Gempa yang selalu mengingatkan untuk selalu memberikan sebuah tindakan yang sama besar pada setiap orang. Tapi apakah Ice perlu bantuan? Dia sudah terlalu sering dibantu dan ingin mandiri sesekali. Masalah kenapa dia selalu diam, Ice hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan masalah besar.

Apakah dampaknya memang seburuk itu?

"Thorn," tapi menolak bantuan juga rasanya kurang sopan. Terutama kalau itu dari Thorn yang selalu menolong tanpa pamrih. "Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama!" Wajah mendung itu seketika berganti menjadi wajah cerah dengan senyum manis. "Nanti aku taruh bunganya di pot kecil jadi Kak Ice bisa simpan di kamar. Sisanya mau aku tanam di Garden Hall pesawat. Ah, pasti nanti semakin cantik!"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda dengan santai. Ice hanya tersenyum kalem dan sesekali merespon Thorn yang bercerita tentang hal random dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habis sudah ceritanya… semoga suka, ya!


End file.
